


Is this the elevator?

by HessaLondonRachenber



Category: Roman Holiday (1953)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22756261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HessaLondonRachenber/pseuds/HessaLondonRachenber
Summary: A chance meeting 17 years later.
Relationships: Princess Ann | Anya "Smitty" Smith/Joe Bradley
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I fell in love with this movie after seeing it for the very first time a few months ago. For those of you Audrey film fanatics, you'll notice I've used some of the dialogue from Roman Holiday in a few scenes, as well as dialogue from some of her other films. Happy Easter egg hunting, and enjoy the story!

The atmosphere at Rocca's was buzzing with life. The tourist season in Rome was in full swing, and Joe Bradley sat among the crowd sipping his cold coffee as he watched the city go by. 17 years had passed since he last sat in this same spot with a runaway princess. He smiled at the memory. They had had less than 24 hours together, but in that small amount of time, they fell in love, but ultimately had to bid farewell to each other, as well as to whatever hopes they may have had for a future together.

It was six months after her press conference that he was finally able to relocate back to New York, and once there, he followed her career as best he could. Two years after their meeting, she married, and a year after that she gave birth to a son, and two years later, a daughter. 10 years after the birth of her daughter, it was announced that the couple had divorced. The official story to come from the palace was that the pair had split due to "irreconcilable differences." Joe investigated for the ANS, to try and uncover more, but after two months of phone calls and research, he was unable to find a definitive answer. The divorce caused quite an upset among the people of her country, and Ann all but disappeared from the public eye, choosing to relocate with her children to a remote home deep in the heart of her country. It was only one month ago that it was announced that she would be making her first public appearance in two years.

News services from all over the world had already lined up journalists and photographers to send to Rome for a political world summit, but when it was announced that Princess Ann would be attending in her father's place, all news services scouted their best and brightest. A political summit was nothing close to a royal goodwill tour, but this event would be the world's first glimpse of the recluse princess and future queen. Joe Bradley was fortunate enough to be among the journalists sent from abroad.

As the sun began to set over the city, Joe finished the last of his drink, paid, and then headed out for an evening stroll down memory lane. ANS unfortunately flew him cheap. He'd left New York at five the previous evening and had layovers in both London and Munich before landing in Rome in the early evening. Hoping to shake off his jet leg as best he could, he opted for a late coffee and walk before heading to his hotel to sleep.

Three hours later he found himself at the barges at Saint Angelo. He looked at his watch and noted the time: 1:30 AM. The last of the dancers had departed an hour before, but Joe still walked onto the barge to overlook the river. He'd always loved this part part of the city. His eyes adjusted to the dim lighting, and across the water he spotted a lone figure sitting among the stones, and in an instant, he knew it was her. He had rehearsed a dozen times over the years the things he'd say to her if he ever saw her again, but on this occasion, the words would not come. All he could do was watch her. Finally, as if sensing she was being watched, she looked up and their eyes locked. She stared as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing, but Joe broke the spell by letting out a breath as he smiled and slowly raised his hand in greeting. She jolted out of her spot and took a few hurried steps as if she was about to run to him, but stopped the moment her feet hit the water. She looked up and gave a smile and Joe laughed and signaled for her to stay put. He made his way off the barge and up the steps to the bridge that connected to her side.

He made it down the steps to where she stood and walked to her, stopping only until they were a few feet apart. They continued to stare, neither one knowing what to say or do.

Joe spoke first, "I'm afraid we've missed the dancing."

She smiled warmly at him, "Would you think it terribly silly of me if I was to tell you that I've been sitting here the last two hours, wondering if I'd see you while I was here in Rome?"

"No, not silly. I'm just glad I didn't disappoint."

They smiled at each other, and after a few moments of silence he spoke again, "How are you, Anya?"

Her eyes lit up at the use of her full name, "No one has called me that in years," but then she gave him a mischievous, knowing look, "On the record, or off the record, Mr. Bradley?"

He glanced down at his shoes, a moment of embarrassment, "Off the record, of course."

She took a moment, breathed in, and gave the honest answer, "I'm doing a little better, thank you."

She'd taken a step forward, "How are-"

"Your Royal Highness?!"

They both jumped at the voice which sounded not too far away.

"Yes, Marcel, I'll be right there, I was just returning from my walk!"

She turned back to Joe, "I'm afraid I have to leave you. Would you meet me again tomorrow?"

"Any time, any place."

She smiled again and blushed, "11 o'clock tomorrow night, is that too late? There's a garden just next door to the embassy."

"Until tomorrow."

He held out his hand to her and she took it. They squeezed, but before he could pull her to him, she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Day 1 of the 5-day political summit took place in the late morning and ended in the early evening. Press services were allowed in the balconies overlooking the joined tables where all the invited world leaders and representatives sat to discuss peace and trade relations. It was thrilling for Joe to see Anya's diplomatic side. She was fluent in French, German, as well as Italian- she had clearly learned that after their first meeting. He remembered her Italian then was virtually non-existent. He had hoped to catch her eye at some point during the day's events, but it was clear she was in a different mindset. Here, she was Her Royal Highness the Princess Ann, but he knew that later that night he'd see her as Anya...

The public gardens next to her country's embassy were in full summer bloom. The scent of lilac lingered in the air as Joe quietly made his way inside. The grounds were closed to the public after 7pm, but Joe strategically found a way inside undetected. He found a bench beside a tree, sat, and waited. He heard her before he saw her. Gone was the 22-year-old young woman he had met in 1952. Who stood before him now, 17 years later, was a woman of great sophistication and poise, dressed casually but stylishly in high-waisted checkered petal pushers, black ballet flats, and a white button up top tied at the waist. She'd kept her hair short over the years. Her pixie haircut was styled to give her volume. Joe was still dressed in his suit and tie- not sure if dressing more casually would've been appropriate for a late-night rendezvous with a princess, despite their familiarity. Slung over her shoulder was an oversized black bag, "I'm glad you came, " and she reached out her hand to him and he took it, "This way, and try to keep quiet."

They walked further into the garden until they reached the entrance to the ground's hedge maze, "Come on." She led the way, never once dropping his hand. They walked quietly for 10 minutes, her leading the way through the turns until they reached the center where a circular sculptured fountain stood surrounded by benches. She sat on one of the benches and set down her bag. She took out a bottle of wine, two glasses, and four smaller containers, "I'm still not able to cook us some dinner, but I thought this would be an okay substitute." She then proceeded to open the lids. The containers contained olives, cherry tomatoes, cubed cheese, and grapes.

"Would you like some wine?"

"Yes, thank you." He said as he sat next to her.

She filled their glasses and set the bottle down on the edge of the fountain next to the food.

"Do you still live here in Rome?"

"No. I've not been back here for a few years. I actually was able to get back to New York about six months after your press conference."

"I was glad you were there. Surprised, but very glad I was able to see you one more time... And thank you for never writing anything about our day."

He reached out and covered her hand with his,"That was my initial plan, and I'm sorry that we lied to you, but I couldn't do that to you."

"Thank you. I was happy too that Irving gave me his photos. It was a wonderful souvenir. I still have them and look through them on occasion... did he happen to make any copies for you?"

"He asked, but I told him no. Just in case they were ever discovered by accident."

They continued to sip their wine.

"I thought about that day constantly for about six months. You do make quite the impression, Mr. Bradley." She smiled flirtatiously and squeezed his hand.

"Only six months?" He said jokingly.

She cleared her throat, let go of his hand, and reached for a tomato, and said casually, "I met George around that time."

She smiled at him shyly and looked away as she ate the tomato and took another sip of her wine.

"Ah," he said. Silence followed for a couple of moments, "I was sorry to hear about your divorce."

He could tell she was holding back tears.

"Thank you."

"May I ask what happened?"

She stared back at him, wondering if she could truly trust him with the truth. The only ones who knew the truth were her parents, "In the end, I guess one woman wasn't enough for him."

She finished her wine and reached for the bottle and refilled her glass and then his.

He stared back at her, taking in what she meant, "I'm sorry."

"Me too... But as I said yesterday, I'm doing all right. And being back here and seeing you, I feel even better."

"A Roman holiday was a cure-all for you last time."

"Yes." She said softly. He felt his heart quicken as she looked back at him with that same look she had given him 17 years ago inside Via Margutta 51 when had suggested moving to a new location with a kitchen.

They sipped their wine quietly, and an hour later, they packed up her bag and made their way out of the hedge maze hand in hand. As they came upon the entrance they stopped and stared up at the embassy- her home for the next week, "Other than the press conference, have you ever been inside?" She asked still staring at the building.

"No, I'm afraid not."

"Would you like to see it now?" And she turned to him and fixed him with a serious look.

"Anya-"

"Stay the night with me, Joe."

He looked into her eyes and saw the desperation, loneliness, uncertainty, but also love and desire. He let out a breath before pulling her to him, and then proceeded to answer her question by bringing their lips together.


	3. Chapter 3

What woke her was the soft tooting horn of the delivery truck. Her embassy was hosting a large dinner that evening and wine and champagne had been ordered for the occasion. Sunlight was just starting to rise over the city, and the soft chirps of birds could also be heard. Anya stirred slowly and felt the warm skin underneath her cheek. She opened her eyes slowly, and for a second couldn’t think what it could be, but then it all came back to her. She smiled and tilted her head into Joe’s bare chest and gave soft giggle as she inhaled his masculine scent. It was both sweet and spicy. She lifted her head to gaze up at the face of the man who had given her, her very first kiss 17 years ago. In his sleep he looked even more handsome. She heard the chimes of the embassy clock beginning the count to announce the hour: one, two, three, four, five, six, seven. Damn, she thought. She was due at the summit 10:00. She sat up slowly and was about to begin to wake up Joe when she heard a knock at her bedroom door, “Your Royal Highness, breakfast.”

“Just a moment!” She said just loud enough so as not to wake Joe. She got out of bed and hurriedly put on her robe to cover her naked state. She quickly made her way to the door and opened it, “Thank you, Gianna, no need to bring it in,” and she relieved the maid of her tray, “If you see the ambassador please tell him I’ll be down at 9:30 to leave for the summit.” She then closed the door with her hip and carried her tray to the small dining table. She looked over at Joe who hadn’t seemed to have stirred. She poured from the pot a cup of coffee and added a splash of milk and two spoons of sugar, took a sip, and relished in the delicious morning indulgence. 

She turned to the bed and carried over her coffee, set it on the nightstand, and then crawled back into the bed to lay next to her newly acquired lover. She reached out and brought her hand to his forehead, brushing away the hair that had fallen out of place, and slowly brought her fingers down to trace the outline of his cheek. She smiled when he stirred and opened his eyes. He turned his head towards her and their eyes met, “Mr. Bradley, if you don’t mind me repeating myself, I think you are still a ringer.”  
He smiled a smile that reached his eyes, and laughed a rumbling laugh as he pulled her to him, bringing their faces together and opening his mouth to hers. She met his kisses with equal amounts of passion, but pulled back to pull him on top of her. He kissed her lips and cheek and neck and nuzzled her ear, “Good morning,” he said, “I haven’t had an accident, have I? You didn’t bring me here by force, did you?”

She laughed, “Quite the opposite, Mr. Bradley.”

He pulled back and looked down at her, bringing his right hand down to cup her left cheek as his thumb slowly traced the soft blush that lit up her cheeks and had spread down her neck just above her breasts. He delighted in seeing that her lips were swollen from their kisses.

“You should see your face.” He said.

“What’s wrong with it?”

“It’s lovely. You’re lovely.”

She let out a breath and gave him a watery eyed smile and brought her hand to his cheek, “And you’re just as wonderful and handsome now as you were then.”

He kissed her again deeply and then began to move above her, but she brought her hand up to his chest, gently halting his pursuit, “I’m afraid not now. I have to eat and then bathe and leave for the summit.”

“No chance I can persuade you to take the day off and runaway with me into the city?”

“As much as I would love that, I’m afraid I can’t move as incognito as I did last time.”

He nodded and kissed her again, and then lifted himself off of her to sit up on the bed next to her. She reached over to the nightstand and picked up her cup and offered it to him, “Coffee?” He nodded in thanks and accepted the mug and drank down its contents. He gave a smirk, “Now I know how you take your coffee.” He handed the mug back to her, “I suppose I should sneak out of here before we’re caught.” He kissed her cheek and moved off the bed and began collecting his clothes and dressing. She got up from the bed and walked back to the table, poured a fresh cup and prepared it again with milk and sugar, and then turned back to him as he buttoned up his shirt, and watched with a great sense of pride, “I don’t suppose I can see you again tonight?” She said as she feigned picking off a piece of lint from her robe and then slowly lifted her eyes to meet his gaze, “There’s a dinner here at the embassy which will probably run late. Probably till at least midnight, but I don’t have to be at the summit at all tomorrow. Perhaps we could-” but she stopped herself as she felt she was about to start rambling in her nervousness to have him back again.

“I am actually supposed to be attending a function at the French embassy tonight.”

“Oh.” She tried not to let the disappointment show as she turned around and began spooning out her breakfast onto the plate, “Of course, you’re here to work. I understand.”

Joe finished buttoning up his shirt and walked up behind her and halted her movements by covering his hand with hers, “I’ll probably be just as late, but I think I can make it. You’ll have to tell me where to meet you. Unless you think it’s okay for me to just announce myself at the entrance?”

She dropped her spoon and turned around quickly, wrapping her arms around his neck in an urgent embrace. She held onto him for a few moments and then calmly let him go and looked up at him, “You remember the side entrance we came through, just next to the garden? Just wait there and I’ll come and let you through.”

“I’ll see you later then.” He leaned forward and placed a kiss at the tip of her nose, “Give ‘em hell today.” He winked at her and made his way to the bedroom door and opened it, but before he turned to leave, he turned back to her, “And you may want to cover that mark up.” He smirked and hurried out of the room. She brought her hand up to the skin where her right shoulder met her neck and hurried over to the bedroom mirror. And there it was. Evidence of her passionate night illustrated by a dark purple mark. Thank god she had packed a few high-necked dresses.


	4. Chapter 4

Joe was able to make it out of the embassy undetected and whistled all the way back to his hotel. News services were not permitted entrance into the summit until 11:00 that day. Delegates were meeting an hour before, but the summit was to commence again publicly starting an hour later. As his previous evening had gone much later than planned, Joe felt it would be in his best interest to try and get a couple more hours of sleep before starting what was sure to be an even longer day, evening, and night...

When Joe left her room Anya hurriedly finished her breakfast and then made her way to her bathroom to bathe. She successfully pushed back her thoughts of Joe and was able to put her focus on the things she needed to say at the day’s summit. She arrived just before 10:00 and met with fellow delegates for coffee and a briefing in the private chamber before entering the open public hall. Conscious of the fact that Joe was more than likely sitting just above her taking notes for his news service, she did her best to not let her thoughts linger on him, but the delicious pangs of soreness in certain areas of her body made that difficult. Seeing him again, and then spending the night with him in her bed, was beginning to ignite the flames of life that she had felt had been extinguished when she and George divorced.

She had fallen in love with Joe Bradley 17 years ago, but had accepted the fact that she’d never see him again. Six months after their meeting she met George, and his sweet affection for her slowly enchanted her, and as time passed, she fell in love with him. They were in love when they married, and even more so when the children were born. She thought of Joe over the years with a fondness and hoped that he had found the happiness that she had.

When Anya’s daughter, Anna turned seven things with George began to change. He started to turn distant and irritable. They began fighting and bickering over the most minor things, ultimately turning into attacks on each other’s person. A year into the fighting she discovered the affairs. It took her three months to finally confront him, and when she did, he surprisingly gave an impassioned confession, apologizing to her, and vowing to never let it happen again. Things went back to normal for the next few months, but the fighting began just after the family’s Christmas holiday in Switzerland when, late one night, Anya emerged from bed for a glass of water and noticed her husband was not in bed next to her. She made her way down to the kitchen and found him in the arms of their children’s nanny. The divorce was finalized six months later and Anya took her children to her family’s estate in the mountains. George was allowed visitation every other week.

For the next two years Anya never left the estate, choosing to heal her wounds in solitude with only her children as her companions. Two years into her self-imposed confinement she received an unannounced visit from her parents. Her father’s health was declining. His doctors advised him that he did not have much time left, meaning Anya’s moment to be queen was fast approaching. Her father asked her to attend the Roman summit, as there was no way he could make the trip in his current state. She of course accepted, though with a slight hesitation. Being queen was something she knew was inevitable, but it was something she did not at all desire.

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-

Day 2 of the summit had proved to be a success, and Anya felt an overwhelming sense of pride. She knew her father would be proud of the work she was doing. She arrived back at the embassy at 5:00 and had a few hours break to rest, bathe, change, and to phone her children. Anya stayed on the phone with them for as long as she could, promising to phone them back at the same time the next day. At 8:00 the guests began to arrive and Anya began the painstaking task of playing both hostess and delegate, doing her best to not pay attention to the chimes of the clock that went off every hour.

At 1:00 AM the last guest had been shown out, and Anya excused her night staff as she hurried up to her room, stating she was perfectly capable of undressing herself that night. She lingered in her room for a grueling 20 minutes until she was sure that she heard the last few steps of the staff closing up the living quarters section of the embassy. She hoped that Joe would be there waiting for her, but as the evening had gone much longer than she anticipated, she was worried he may have shown up, but left when she did not appear.

Anya made it down to the side entrance that opened into the gardens and slowly opened the door. Sitting down on the ground with his back against the wall was Joe, sound asleep. She crouched down next him as best she could given the layers of the gown she was wearing, “Joe.” She whispered.

He jolted awake and turned to her and smiled.

“I’m sorry it took me so long. Have you been waiting a while?”

"What time is it?” He asked.

“1:30.”

“No, not long. Only an hour. I wasn’t sure if I had missed you.”

They both stood up and he picked up the satchel that was next to him. He cleared his throat when he saw her amused face, “I thought I’d come prepared this time.”

She smiled and took his hand and lead him up to her room.

They made their way inside and Joe set down his bag as he watched Anya make her way to her dressing table to begin removing her jewelry, “You look beautiful.”

She blushed as she removed her state tiara, necklace, earrings, rings, and gloves. She turned around on her seat as she saw him approaching her in the mirror.

“I brought you something.” He said as he handed her a tissue wrapped package.

Her eyes lit up with delight, “You didn’t have to.”

“I know. I saw it earlier in a shop window and it reminded me of you.” He handed her the package.

“Thank you.” She accepted the package and untied the ribbon and opened the tissue paper. Resting inside was a silk, mint green colored nightie, covered with tiny printed rosebuds. It was elegant and felt soft underneath her fingertips, “It’s beautiful.”

“I thought so.”

She set the packaging on the floor and stood up and then turned her back to him as she set the nightie on the seat, “Will you help me get undressed, please?”

Joe took a step forward and brought his hand to the buttons on the back of her dress. As he unbuttoned them one by one, he brought his lips down to her shoulder and found the mark that had been expertly covered by concealer and sucked on it as he slowly undid her buttons. Anya closed her eyes at the sensation and let out a series of small moans. As he undid the last of her buttons, he ceased his assault on her neck, “I think you can handle the rest.” He smirked at her in the mirror as she opened her eyes in surprise and then made his way to the adjoining bathroom to ready himself for bed.

When he emerged, she was laying on top of the covers dressed in the nightie, beckoning him to her bed once more...


	5. Chapter 5

Anya woke up to kisses being peppered up and down her neck and shoulder and felt the firm press of Joe’s body against her back. She hummed in enjoyment, “Good morning.” And she turned over and met his lips with hers. He kissed her deeply and brought her arms up over her head and held them down as he continued his exploration of her body with his mouth.... an hour later they finally dragged themselves from the comfort of her bed...

The day before, Anya had a private conference with her country’s ambassador and explained that she wished to use her free day as an opportunity to have private time with an old friend as far away from the public eye as they could get. He had looked at her in surprise, but remembered how she was still healing from her divorce, and knew too, that her opportunities for private moments would soon be few and far between. He told her that he could arrange for them to use a small yacht, and would arrange for the captain to dock it in a private location for the day. 

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-

There was not a cloud in the sky as they sailed across the Mediterranean Sea. Anya stood at the rail barefoot, dressed in a knee length summer dress with her bathing suit underneath, and a pair of oversized sunglasses. Joe stood behind her, arms on either side of her on the rail, dressed in cargo shorts, a white polo shirt, and sunglasses. The yacht docked off the coast of Cannelle Beach. The captain took the yacht’s small motor boat to shore, advising them they could call him from the captain’s quarters when they were ready to head back. He’d be spending the day at one of the island’s hotels.

They watched his boat make its way to the shore, and when he was out of sight, Joe turned her around, lifted her up on the rail, and kissed her, “And what would you like to do first?” He asked. 

“Mmm, lunch. I’m starved.” 

She hopped down from the rail and made her way inside to the small kitchenette. She set her sunglasses on the island, and took out the sandwiches and salads that had been prepared for them.

“I promise you one day I’ll cook for you.” 

“I look forward to it.” 

He sat on one of the bar stools and set his sunglasses in his shirt. 

She took out a bottle of champagne, opened it, and poured two glasses,.

“Ahh, champagne for lunch.” 

“Like I told you, only on special occasions.” She winked at him as they clinked glasses. 

They ate in companionable silence, stealing glances at each other while their feet tangled together. When they finished eating and cleaning up, Anya grabbed the glasses, Joe the bottle, and they made their way to the rear of the boat, down a few steps to where they could sit and dip their legs in the water. They kissed and Joe refilled their glasses. Though they were still far enough from shore, this new location had them hidden completely from view. All that lay ahead of them was the ocean.

They sat quietly and sipped their champagne. Anya laid her head on Joe’s shoulder and he kissed the top of her head. The moment felt so perfect that Anya was suddenly overcome with a sadness that she could not contain, “I don’t want to turn into a pumpkin again.” And then she could not stop the tears.

Joe wrapped his arm around her shoulders, “Hey, come on,” he said lightheartedly, “You don’t have to at the end of today. Try not to think about it.”

A minute went by and the tears had not subsided, “Hey," he said gently, "Tell me what’s wrong.”

She pulled back and looked up at him. He wiped away her tears.

“My father’s ill. Doctors are giving him less than six months.”

Joe stared at her, and suddenly, all the urgency and passion he’d been seeing in her over the last two days began to make sense. It wasn’t just the divorce, nor was it this new found fact that she was going to lose her father. It was the fact that she would be crowned queen in less than a year. Meaning, what freedom she had now, would soon be snatched away once she was thrust back into the limelight.

“I’m sorry, Anya.”

“I don’t want to be queen, Joe. I’ve never wanted it.”

He held her again as her tears continued, “I know you don’t, but that’s exactly why you’ll be a great queen.”

“I don’t want my children growing up in the spotlight like I did.”

It was the first time she’d mentioned her children to him.

“I know Henry will one day be a great king. He’s only 14, but he absolutely loves world history, economics, and politics, but Anna, she’s quiet and soft spoken, and is very shy. I don’t want the country and the world to expect her to be what I was. The last two years it’s just been us at the estate, and despite all the sadness and depression I was feeling over George, these last two years with my children have been so wonderful. Once we’re in the palace, I’m just so afraid of being lost to them, Joe.”

Joe continued to hold her, rubbing her back and soothing her. He knew there were few words he could offer. The best he could do was hold her and listen.

“I just wish I could freeze this moment for as long as possible. Just be here on this boat, knowing my father is still alive and king, that my children are hidden from the public eye, safe at our home, doing as they wish, and I’m just Princess Ann, here for a political summit, stealing secret moments with Joe Bradley.” 

Joe brought his hand to her hair and ran his fingers through it, soothing her, and pulled her back into his chest.

“You have me, Anya, for as long as you wish. Not a day has gone by these past 17 years that I didn’t think or wonder about you. I fell in love with you that day, but knew I had to let you go to be who you were born to be. I saw it in you then, and I’ve been seeing it again these last two days at the summit. You were born to be a queen, Anya. You’re also a mother who loves her children. I can promise you they won’t lose you once you are queen. You won’t let that happen.”

He kissed the top of her head, and her tears began to subside. He continued to hold her, running his fingers through her hair as they both looked out at the sea.

“I love you, Joe.”

He stiffened slightly at her words. They were the same words that had been on the tip of his tongue the last two days. Words he wanted to say to her at Via Margutta 51 before taking her back to the embassy all those years ago. Words he didn’t think he would ever have the chance to say aloud to her, nor hear from her in return.

He pulled her closer to him and again kissed the top of her head and whispered into her hair, “I love you too."

She kissed him then, and when they pulled away, he said, “Let’s go inside and lay down.”

She nodded and he helped her stand. She grabbed the empty glasses and he picked up the bottle, and followed her up the steps to the small bedroom. She set the glasses on the nightstand as he set the bottle down next to them. She reached down and lifted her dress over her head, leaving her standing in her bikini. Joe removed his shirt, and together, they lay down on the bed. She rested her head on his chest and they shut their eyes, finding comfort in the soft breathing of each other.


	6. Chapter 6

When Joe arrived back in New York in December of 1952, he took up residence in a small loft in The Bronx, and over the next few years, he slowly moved up the ranks with American News Service. Two years after his return from Rome, he was appointed the lead International Correspondent. The promotion meant better pay, and Joe was able to relocate to a much larger apartment in Manhattan that overlooked Central Park. This one even had a kitchen. Over the next decade he continued working with ANS, traveling the world, covering all the major events. In the summer months he taught part time at NYU as part of their journalism program. 

There had been romances over the years. He met Penny the year he moved to Manhattan. She was a dancer who was part of a chorus line that appeared in numerous Broadway shows. Their affair lasted two years, but came to an end when an offer came for her to move to Los Angeles to further her career. He knew the opportunity for her was too good to pass up. He let her go to chase her dreams. A year after Penny he met Mildred. She was a fellow journalist transferred from Chicago. She was the one that Joe had thought he would marry. Their relationship lasted three years, but came to an end when a former lover of hers appeared back in her life, promising to give her the life the two of them had discussed when they were together. It took her two months to decide, and in the end, she did not choose Joe. Mildred moved back to Chicago and married, and a year later, gave birth to twins. Over the next nine years Joe dated casually, but there were no more long-lasting relationships. Now at the age of 53, Joe had accepted the likelihood that marriage and children may not be in the cards for him, and that suited him just fine. He had a job he loved that allowed him to travel the world, and a close-knit group of friends that served as his family... 

Anya listened to his account as they lay next to each other on the loungers overlooking the ocean. They had fallen asleep for an hour inside the ship, and when they woke-up, they moved back out into the sun. Anya lay flat on her stomach as she sunned her back and Joe was reclining so he could look at her. 

“Do you ever get lonely?” She asked 

“Sometimes. But I do like solitude. I’m used to it, so being alone doesn’t seem to bother me as much as it would bother others.” 

“And you really don’t think you’ll ever marry?” 

“I guess it could happen, but it’s just not something I think too much about anymore. What about you?” 

She pushed her sunglasses off her face and up into her hair so she could look at him in the eyes. 

“When George and I first divorced I didn’t think I’d ever want to try again. But with time comes healing. It does get lonely, but I think my situation is a little bit different than yours. If I didn’t have my children, I think there would be pressure on me to remarry. There’s a lot of hurdles to jump when marrying in to a Royal Family, and that person wouldn’t now be marrying a princess. He’d be marrying a queen. And I’m not sure I could ask him to give up all the freedoms he’d lose if he married me.” 

“You don’t think a life with you is worth the loss of those freedoms?” 

She paused for a moment, looking at him intently, “I think I wouldn’t want him to regret his decision later.” 

She gave him a sad smile as she brought back down her sunglasses and turned over onto her back... 

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-

During the three-hour car ride back to the embassy they held hands but did not speak. The day’s conversations had them both feeling vulnerable and apprehensive. They knew they were toeing a line that would soon need to be addressed, but neither one was feeling brave enough to do so first. 

As they pulled into the city Anya broke the silence, “We can stop first at your hotel if you need fresh clothes.” 

He thought carefully before answering. 

“Actually, I think I’m going to stay back at the hotel tonight.” 

She sat for a moment, and when she spoke, she did her best to not let her voice shake, “All right. I’ll have him drop you off.” She knocked on the window that separated them from the driver and gave him Joe’s hotel name. 

“I just really need to get some work done.” 

She gave him a forced smile and answered softly, “I understand.” 

They arrived at his hotel and the driver got out and walked to Joe’s side of the door and opened it for him. Anya did not make a move and continued to look straight ahead. 

Joe cleared his throat as he let go of her hand, “Thank you for today.” 

“You’re welcome.” 

Silence followed and was broken when the chauffeur cleared his throat. 

“I guess I’ll say goodnight.” 

When she turned to meet his eyes there were tears in hers. She picked up his hand and placed a kiss on it, “Goodnight.” 

“Tomorrow?” He asked. 

“I’ll call you.” 

Defeated, he lowered his eyes, “All right. Room 25.” 

“25,” she repeated, but did not look at him. 

Joe got out of the car, and the chauffeur shut the door and made his way back to his side of the vehicle. Joe tried to catch Anya’s gaze as the car drove away, but she did not look up. He watched the car drive off into the night, and when it was out of sight, he turned and made his way into his hotel.


	7. Chapter 7

The following day, day 4 of the summit, was an intense day. Two countries fell into a heated debate when one country’s leader all but accused the other of purposefully and knowingly depleting the fresh water resources of its neighboring country. It was Princess Ann doing the accusing, and Joe watched from the upper balconies as she was insulted and patronized by the other country’s much older, male president. When the man finished his rant, Joe sat in awe when she stood up, and with a voice that did not waver, she strategically attacked and took apart all that this president had claimed earlier in the week, revealing him to be a liar in front of the leaders of thirty other countries. The president sat back in shock, and when she finished, he stood and abruptly left the hall. Anya’s face never once flinched. She followed his figure as he left the hall, and when the door slammed shut, she sat down, picked up her glass of water, took a sip, and then turned her attention to the summit leader, waiting for him to turn the conversation. 

Journalists were having a field day. None of them had expected such spunk and intellectual intensity from Princess Ann. Joe, and a few other American journalists he had met headed out for dinner and drinks after the day concluded at 5 o’clock, each wanting to discuss what they had witnessed, as well as to swap notes and feedback for their respective articles. 

At 11 o’clock that evening Joe arrived back at the hotel and asked the front desk if there had been any messages for him. The desk manager replied that there had not. Joe briefly thought about making a visit to the embassy in the hopes of seeing her but thought better of the idea. He waited up in his room next to the telephone until 1:00 am, but by then, it was apparent there would be no phone call or surprise visit. 

Day 5 of the summit proved to be more successful than the 4th. The country leader that had left abruptly the day before offered an apology for his behavior both to the summit and to Princess Ann. He then vowed to his fellow delegates that he would begin implementing laws that would stop the damage they were causing, as well as put up funds to help restore the fresh water resources his country had destroyed. 

At the end of the summit all delegates exchanged handshakes and were rewarded with applause from the press. The day ended at 4:00 o’clock, and that evening, all the world leaders and delegates were gathering for a celebratory banquet at Palazzo Chigi, hosted by the Italian prime minister. No reporters had been invited to attend, only a handful of select photographers, so Joe knew the possibility of seeing Anya that night was doubtful. Joe left the summit and headed to the Italian branch of American News Service to type up his article. 

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-

Joe emerged from the office just after 10 o’clock, having completed his article and leaving it on the desk of the editor. As he had spent the last several hours sitting, Joe opted to walk the mile and a half to his hotel. He arrived back at his hotel 25 minutes later and noted the sleek black car with tinted windows parked in front. He walked by it and was about to walk in to his hotel when he heard the window being rolled down, “Joe.” He turned back and saw Anya sitting in the back seat. He walked over to the window, “Hello.” She stared back at him, and Joe could tell she was having difficulty in trying to say what she came there for, “Would you-” she stopped herself and looked away for a moment, collecting her thoughts before speaking again, “Would you please come back with me tonight?” 

During his walk from the office to the hotel, his mind turned to Anya. He knew he’d be seeing her when he accepted the job to come to Rome. Though then, he hadn’t expected to see her privately, and when he did, he hadn’t anticipated just how intimate those private meetings would become. The love that had developed between them in 1952, after just only 24 hours, had come back full force, having been simmering in the back of his mind and heart for 17 years. He had fallen in love with her all over again in just three days. And just like the last time, he knew they would once again have to say goodbye to one another. There was no future for the two of them together that he could see. She was destined to be queen for the rest of her life, and by her own admission, she would most likely not take a second husband. Joe lived in a completely different world from hers, and couldn’t see a way to blend their worlds together. The best they could do was steal whatever precious moments together were gifted to them. That would have to always be enough. 

Joe looked at her now and saw the sadness and longing, “Give me 10 minutes.” She let out a breath that sounded like a sob of relief and nodded. He turned and went into his hotel and up to his room. He packed up his belongings and headed back down to the car. He was due to fly back to New York in two days, but knew he could extend his time in Rome to be with her. He left his key with the desk manager and walked outside. The chauffer was there to meet him. He took Joe’s luggage and put it in the trunk. Joe opened the door to the backseat and sat down inside. As they began driving back to the embassy Anya laid her head on Joe’s shoulder and took his hand in hers. He squeezed it gently and kissed the top of her head. 

Back at the embassy, after readying themselves for bed, they lay side by side facing each other. Joe was dressed only in his sleep shorts and Anya in the nightie he had bought for her. He reached his hand out and hooked his finger underneath the thin strip of the nightie and moved it slightly down her shoulder and stroked the skin of her collarbone, “It suits you.” 

“It’s my new favorite thing.” She said as she blushed. 

He continued to stroke the skin and she closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation. Joe moved in closer and kissed her slowly. She opened her mouth to him and hooked her leg over his hip, and leaned back, pulling him on top of her. They made love slowly the rest of the night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all you lovely readers! I hope you enjoy this next chapter. I had to take my time with it, so I hope it meets with your approval! Thank you again for reading!

The next morning, they were woken up well before they wished. Anya had arranged for them to stay at a villa for the next few days, as staying at the embassy would not be as fun as their time together could be. In order to avoid the possibility of being photographed by the press as they departed the embassy, they had to leave very early in the morning... 

They arrived at the villa just as the sun was rising. It was located on the outskirts of Rome, on a private street, up on a hill that overlooked the city. They pulled into the driveway and got out of the car. Their driver brought their bags inside the house, and as he drove away, Joe picked up Anya and carried her over the threshold into the house and closed the door with his foot. 

It was a split-level house. At the entrance, there was a sitting room with a couch, two arm chairs, a coffee table, and a fire place. The sitting room opened up into the kitchen which was updated with all the latest appliances. Upstairs there were two bedrooms. The master bedroom had a king-size bed and an en suite bathroom with a claw-foot tub and walk-in shower. Just off the kitchen, outside, there was a stone patio with a table and chairs and umbrella, and further into the yard, there was a built-in swimming pool with loungers, and just next to the pool, in the grass, was a fire pit. 

Joe carried Anya through the house as she gave him the tour. He continued holding her as they walked outside toward the pool. As they got near to the edge, he gave her a mischievous look, “Joe Bradley, don’t you dare!” 

He made that he was going to toss her in, but at the last second, he pulled back and sat down on one of the loungers, kissed her, and pulled her down to lay on top of him, “Thank you.” He said. 

She snuggled into his chest, “You’re welcome.” 

They closed their eyes and lay peacefully for several moments, both breathing in the warm, sweet summer air, and feeling the sun warming their skin. It was Joe’s stomach grumbling that stirred them. 

Anya laughed, “Hungry?” 

“Just a bit. I didn’t eat last night after the summit ended.” 

“Come on, I’ll cook us some breakfast.” 

She stood up and reached out her hand to him and he took it and followed her into the house. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a very filling and satisfying breakfast (and she had been right all those years ago, she was a good cook!) they went for a walk around the villa. The next closest home was 5 miles away, so they would have complete privacy during their stay. 

They held hands as they walked. 

“Do you know what your next assignment will be?” 

“They’re sending me to Florida in a few weeks to NASA for the Apollo 11 launch.” 

“That will be exciting. Anna and Henry are really looking forward to it.” 

“Do you miss them?” 

“Yes, very much. They’re with their father at the moment, so I know they’re okay. George has always been a good father.” 

Joe felt a stab of jealousy at the mention of her ex-husband. 

“Do you still think about him?” 

She stopped walking and he halted when her grip on his hand tightened and pulled him back to look at her. She saw the emotion in his face, “Not in that way, no,” she said reassuringly. “These last two years, I wasn’t in mourning over the loss of mine and George’s relationship. It was the loss of us as a family. I was incredibly happy, but when I found out about the affairs, I think a part of my heart died.” 

She paused and Joe could tell she was doing her best to hold back her tears. 

“I guess I wasn’t enough for him. I thought I could stay married to him, but when I found him that night in Switzerland, I just couldn’t stomach it. I felt so guilty doing that to my children- breaking apart their family. That’s why I took them away with me- away from the home near the palace. I wanted to give them some semblance of stability.” 

Joe pulled her into his arms, “Hey, it’s okay,” he ran his hands up and down her back and whispered into her hair, “I think you did the right thing... And don’t think that you weren’t enough. Him walking away from you is his fault, not yours.” 

She looked up at him, brushed the tears from her eyes, and kissed him. They continued their walk back to the house, and when they arrived back, they spent the rest of the day in the pool. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joe offered to do the dishes after their dinner so Anya could shower. She had gone straight from the pool to the kitchen, finally cooking them the dinner she had promised. When he finished the dishes, he grabbed a second bottle of wine and two glasses and headed back outside. He dragged two loungers and a side table and positioned them by the fire pit. He lit a fire and poured two glasses of wine. He picked up his own glass and took a sip as he sat back on his lounger and looked up at the sky. From where the loungers were now positioned, they had a view of Rome. The sun was just starting to set over the city, and the sky was a combination of orange and pinks. 

“Beautiful view.” 

He looked over, and Anya stood next to him dressed only in one of his white button-down shirts, cuffed at the elbows. She picked up her glass of wine, took a sip, and sat on his lounger next to him 

“What’s this?” he said approvingly as he reached out and grasped the material between two fingers that lay over her thigh. 

“You told me once I should always wear your clothes.” She said innocently as she took another sip. 

“Yes, you should.” 

He moved to kiss her deeply as his hand moved down so his fingers could tease the smooth skin of her upper thigh. She set down her glass without breaking their kiss, wrapped her hands around his neck, and pulled herself over to straddle his hips. Several heated moments later, their kisses broke, and Anya sat back and looked down at him. Her hands were at his chest, fiddling with the buttons on his shirt, and his were on her hips, “I wish I could keep you.” He said. 

And there was the line. Crossed. 

She looked down at her hands and took a breath, “I don’t want to let you go either.” She said, “I did that once. I don’t want to again.” 

His hands tightened on her hips, “Marry me.” He said impulsively. 

She looked up quickly in surprise and saw an expression on his face that she couldn’t quite read. She stared back at him and looked deeply into his eyes as she cupped his cheek and smiled sadly at him, “I would if my life were truly my own. I told you already. You’d lose too much. I won’t do that to you.” 

He sat up quickly and gripped her shoulders and spoke urgently, “What happens after we both leave Rome? We never see each other again?” 

“No!” She said much more forcefully than she meant. She felt the emotion in her building as he stared back at her. This was the conversation she knew was inevitable, but had hoped would never come. “Yes... No.... I don’t know!” 

She got up from his lap and walked into the yard with no destination in mind. She brushed away the tears from her cheeks as they fell. 

“Anya, please-” he got up to follow her. 

“Please what?” She turned and eyed him, and Joe saw tears mixed with anger and sadness, “You would give up a job that you love to come back to my country to be my consort? You would no longer be a journalist. Everyone in my country, and eventually the world, would know your face. You’d lose your anonymity. No more solo travelling. No more quiet meals and cold coffees on side-walk cafes. No more evening strolls through a city you love. Everything you do, your clothes, what you say, who you associate with, that would all be dictated to you. Is that worth it to you? To constantly be in the spotlight and have everything you do scheduled? To have to ask for permission for anything you want or do? To have any mistake you make scrutinized by the media?” 

He stared back at her and couldn’t give her an answer. She took a breath and spoke more calmly. 

“That is my life, Joe. And despite all the glitz and glamour and the comforts it provides me and my family, I would trade all of it to have the life that you have. A life by my side would take away all those little freedoms from you.” 

“But what about what I want? I’ve had this life for over thirty years. I’ve had you for a total of five days.” 

“I’m two people, Joe. You know me and love me as Anya. But when I’m queen, Ann Regina will always have to come first. Could you really be okay with that for the rest of your life?” 

“I just want you.” 

“I don’t know how to give that to you.” 

He opened his mouth to reply, but suddenly the phone from inside the villa could be heard. Anya turned to go inside. He knew it was most likely her children phoning her to say their good nights. He watched her go into the house. He sat back down on the lounger and picked up his glass of wine and downed its contents. He poured himself another glass and lay back and closed his eyes, trying his best to fight back the tears that were threatening to fall. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He wasn’t sure how long he’d been asleep, but he was suddenly jolted awake. The sun had set and the sound of crickets could be heard. The fire in the pit had died down, but the pop of embers could still be heard. He sat up and saw that Anya was lying on the lounger next to his asleep. 

He moved to sit on the edge of her lounger. He brushed his fingers down her cheek to rouse her. She opened her eyes. 

“I wish I’d have told you that night, before I took you back to the embassy, that I knew who you were. Maybe things could have been different.” 

She placed her hand over his, holding his hand to her cheek. “Maybe... But coming here to Rome, finding you completely by chance, and falling in love with you all over again, I wouldn’t have missed it for the world.” 

“Please don’t let this be goodbye.” 

She sat up to be eye level with him and took his hands in hers. 

“Our time here, moments like this that we’ve been able to steal, this, I think could be all that we could have... Maybe once, or even twice a year if we’re lucky. And, maybe down the road, things could be different... But right now, this could be all that we could have... Would that be enough for you?” 

He stared into her eyes and saw the love and sincerity. He cupped her cheek, “I’d wait for you.” 

She let out a breath she didn’t realize she had been holding, “Really?” 

“Yes.” 

She lunged forward and kissed him desperately, “Okay.” She said between kisses. 

He pulled back to look in her eyes, “Okay?” 

She nodded her head, “Yes.” 

He smiled and let out a breath of laughter and kissed her again. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, kissing him back with equal fervor. Still holding her around his waist, and never once breaking their kiss, Joe navigated them from the yard to inside the house and upstairs to the bedroom, where they did not again emerge until well into the next day’s afternoon.


	9. Chapter 9

“What time does your flight leave tomorrow?” 

“10 o’clock. It should get me back to New York by two in the afternoon.” 

Anya let out a hum of acknowledgement. 

They were laying together in the villa’s claw-foot tub, Joe sitting with his back against the tub, and Anya in front of him laying back against his chest. They’d’ been in the tub for an hour and the bubbles were beginning to subside. The past 48 hours had passed faster than they both had anticipated, and both were dreading having to go to bed, as they knew, in the morning, it would be time to say goodbye. 

“I wish you could come back with me.” She said. 

He kissed the back of her head, “I wish you were coming back to New York with me.” 

They sat again silently, both listening and feeling the other’s inhales and exhales, until the water began to cool. 

“We should probably get out.” He whispered in her ear. 

She took in a breath and let it out, “All right.” 

She sat up but turned herself around and cupped his face and kissed him. She pulled back from the kiss, and without breaking eye contact, stood up and waited for the water and suds to fall off her body. She stepped out of the tub onto the bath mat and turned to go into the bedroom, turning her head only once to look back at Joe and nod her head toward the bedroom. 

Joe sat in the tub for a few moments with eyes closed, but finally pulled the plug and stood up. He stopped himself from grabbing a towel and followed her wet footprints to the bedroom. 

She was curled on her side, her face in her pillow, and her shoulders were shaking up and down with each quiet sob. Joe got into the bed and spooned up behind her to hold her. He kissed her hair, her ear, her neck, her cheek, and back to her ear, “It’s not goodbye forever,” he whispered, “And I promise to write to you.” 

“I know,” she said as she sniffed and wiped away her tears. “I just wish I knew when I could see you next.” 

Joe continued holding her and brought a hand up to run up and down her arm, “You just focus on getting back home to your family. Be with your parents and children. Your father needs you now more than ever.” 

She turned in his arms to face him and brought her hand up to his cheek, “And I need you.” 

He brought his hand up to cover hers, brought it to his lips, kissed the inside of her palm, and set it back down on his cheek, still holding it, “You have me. Just at a distance, but you have me.” 

She kissed him then, slowly and tenderly, but then opened her mouth to his to kiss him deeply. She pushed him slowly onto his back and swung her leg over his hip to straddle him. Without breaking their kisses, she reached down his body, took him in her hand and guided him inside her. She moved slowly, wanting to savor the feeling of making love to Joe Bradley one more time. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joe was up at dawn. He spent the first 20 minutes just staring at her, wanting to catalog for his memory the feel of her skin, her hair, the sound of her breathing, and the way her eyelids would shutter in her sleep. He finally pulled himself from the bed and made his way to the bathroom to shower and change. When he had finished dressing, he quietly collected his suitcase and clothes and brought them in to the second bedroom to begin packing, so as not to disturb her. He kept back from the suitcase one of his button up shirts. He made his way back into the bedroom, folded up the shirt, and quietly slipped it in to one of the zipper pockets of her suitcase. 

He walked over to the bed and sat next to where she slept. He bent his head down and kissed her forehead, holding the kiss until she stirred. After a moment, she opened her eyes and stared at him. She took in the sight of him fully dressed and the sun creeping in through the curtains. He smiled sadly at her and she closed her eyes as her own tears began to fall. 

She sat up and embraced him urgently. He held her to him and soothed her. They weren’t sure how long they held each other, but the soft toot of a car horn from the driveway broke the moment. The car from the embassy had arrived to take him to the airport. It would return for her in three hours. 

She pulled back and took his face in her hands and kissed him like she had 17 years ago in Irving’s car outside the embassy. 

“I love you.” She said against his lips as they broke off their kiss. They held their foreheads together for a few moments more. 

“I better let you go.” She whispered. 

He pulled back and tilted her chin up to look at him. He wiped away her tears with his thumb. 

“I’ll miss you.” She said. 

The car honked one more time. He hugged her and whispered, “I know you’re scared, but just remember who you are, how strong you are, and know that I’ll be waiting for you. Always.” 

He kissed her one last time, held her face in his hands as he cataloged the look in her eyes. She gave him a watery eyed smile and kissed the palm of one of his hands. He then got up from the bed and walked out of the bedroom, not wanting to look back, for if he did, he knew he wouldn’t be able to leave her side. He picked up his suitcase and made his way outside to the car. The chauffeur got out and took his bag and placed it into the trunk as Joe got in to the back seat. As the car backed out of the driveway, he looked back at the house and saw Anya’s figure standing in the bedroom window watching him as he drove away. 

Three hours later, as he sipped his coffee while in flight, Joe pulled from his satchel the book he had been reading while in Rome. He opened it to the marked page and a photo slipped out. He picked it up and on the back was written: 

If I were dead and buried 

and I heard your voice, 

Beneath the sod 

My heart of dust 

Would still rejoice 

He flipped over the photo. It was Anya and him standing against the railing of the yacht that they had taken out to Canelle Beach. Based on the angle, the ship’s captain must’ve taken the photo. In the picture, her head was bent back to lay on his chest and his head was tilted against hers. He smiled as he looked at it and then placed it inside the breast pocket of his coat. He put away the book and took out instead his notebook and pen and began writing the first of many letters.


	10. Chapter 10

Anya lay on her cushioned lounger on her balcony that was just off her bedroom in the palace. She had woken at four in the morning and could not get back to sleep. It was now approaching 5:30 and the sun was just starting to peek over the horizon. Today was her coronation. Her father had passed peacefully in his sleep two weeks before Christmas, and it was decided that her coronation would take place five months later. That day had finally arrived. In six hours, she would take the oath to be officially crowned queen. 

She took out from the pocket of her dressing gown the most recent letter she had received from Joe. The first of his letters had arrived two weeks after they parted in Rome, and continued to arrive bi-monthly from then on. She in turn sent her replies as often as she could. This most recent letter had arrived five days ago. Receiving mail at the palace was not always as easy to receive as when she lived at the country estate. When she had relocated back to the palace, she had a conference with her father’s private secretary, who soon became her private secretary. She advised him that there would be letters coming from a private individual in New York. She had instructed him that those letters should be handed to her personally and discreetly. 

When she was handed this most recent letter, she had hoped it would contain the news that he would be attending the coronation as an assignment form the ANS, but the letter did not indicate he’d even be in her country. It had been nearly a year since they last saw each other, and though she had had much to occupy her thoughts and time, she still longed to see him. 

The first two weeks after her return from Rome had been difficult. Her time there had marked the two-year anniversary of her divorce from George, and being with Joe so intimately had reminded her of how truly lonely she’d felt since the divorce. When she received Joe’s first letter just two weeks after their parting, her mood improved. When they had said their goodbyes, there was a part of her that was afraid that they’d never see each other again; that their lives were too different, and whatever they had could never be. When she read through that first letter, her hope was renewed. She knew they’d see each other again. She just didn’t know when. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Two months after she returned from Rome, it was decided that she and her children would relocate back to the palace. Anya sat down with her son and daughter a few days after her return. She explained to them about their grandfather’s health, and that she would soon replace him as sovereign. They were both devastated over the news that they’d soon be losing their grandfather, but they each felt differently about their return to palace life. 

Henry had a thirst to return to the city and to school. The last two years he and his sister had been educated by private tutors, but he longed to be in a classroom with boys his age. He also had a great love for politics and international relations, and returning to the palace and city, he knew he could be enrolled at a boarding school of his choice that would give him the education and training that would benefit him as future king. 

Anna felt differently. Anna was a quiet soul, who enjoyed their life in the country. She spent hours upon hours reading and taking her horse for long rides on the outskirts of the estate. She knew returning to palace life meant that she would have the option of attending a boarding school if she wished. She did enjoy her time with her tutors, but like her brother, she did at times long to have girls her own age to talk with. What worried her was being treated differently because her mother was queen. She was also concerned that once she was a bit older, she’d be expected to make public appearances as princess, and be asked to make speeches, as well as to tour like her mother had in her early twenties. She was thankful every day that it was Henry who was the heir and not her. Over time, there would be more expected of him, and she knew it was something he looked forward to, but nevertheless, she knew that returning to palace life would limit what little anonymity she had left. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Anya finished reading the letter for the third time and closed her eyes, suddenly feeling drowsy... 

“Mother?” 

She felt the gentle nudge of her shoulder as she opened her eyes to see her daughter. The sun was higher up in the sky and she could hear the bells from the city’s abbey ringing. 

She reached out to Anna and took her hand, squeezed it, and kissed it. 

“What time is it?” She asked 

“8 o’clock.” 

She closed her eyes and took in a deep calming breath and then opened them and looked back at her daughter. 

“Would you help me get ready?” 

Anna smiled at her and nodded. Anya took her hand as she stood up and walked back into her bedroom. She was thankful for Anna’s company. She knew with her daughter there she wouldn’t be able to think too much about how nervous she was for the ceremony. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

“And lastly, your majesty, you’ve received an invitation from the White House from President Nixon to attend a State Dinner in honor of your coronation.” 

“When will it take place?” She asked as her private secretary handed her the invitation. 

“Seven weeks, the 15th of September. A week after the prince and princess start boarding school. ” 

“Should we accept?” 

“President Nixon is desperately seeking public approval. The ongoing conflict in Vietnam, the incident at Kent University, and now the disastrous 4th of July event that occurred two weeks ago has tarnished him. Since your coronation, the world has been eager to see you and hear from you. This state visit could prove to be good for you and for him. Though you could be met with resistance. Protesters could interpret your visit as a show of support for Nixon’s efforts in Vietnam, but this visit could prove to be a positive turnout as you and the president would be free to discuss anything. And given your success at last year’s summit, I think you’d be quite successful in helping to influence him.” 

She sat back in her chair and thought. 

“Please write the necessary letters, Tommy. I will be attending.” 

Tommy bowed, “Ma’am,” and then made his way out of the room. 

When she heard the click of the door being shut, she opened the drawer of her desk and took out her personal stationary to begin penning a letter to Joe.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all of you lovely readers, and thank you to all of those who have reviewed! I am glad you are enjoying this story- it has been a joy to write.  
> Please note, I have increased the story to an M rating due to the following chapter, and possibly for future chapters. I hope you all enjoy!

Two weeks later came Joe’s reply. Her private secretary had arrived in her office promptly at 11 o’clock to deliver her daily briefings, and at the conclusion of their one-hour conversation, he took from his pocket the letter, “And this arrived for you this morning, Your Majesty.” 

He handed the letter to her and she accepted it and set it on her desk. 

“Thank you, Tommy. Will that be all for today?” 

“Just one more thing, Your Majesty, and please forgive me if I am too forward.” 

She took in a breath, “Go ahead, Tommy.” 

“This ‘J. Bradley’ with whom you’ve been corresponding with, New York is not too far from Washington D.C., are you planning on a meeting while you’re in America?” 

She kept her tone calm as she spoke next. She’d been expecting this conversation and assumed that Tommy Sinclair was going to do his best to discourage her from seeing Joe. 

She kept her eyes fixed on him and brought up her hands and folded them in front of her over the desk, “Yes, Tommy, I am planning on seeing Mr. Bradley.” 

“If that is the case, then I must encourage you to be cautious. The press in America are relentless and will be following your every movement from the time you arrive until the time you depart. They would have a field day if you were to be photographed with an unknown man. We also couldn’t quite anticipate the reaction here at home. Your divorce was a shock to the nation, and even though it was three years ago, there are those in the country who still greatly admire George Standford and his family for their service to this country.” 

If they knew the real reason for our divorce, they’d all feel quite differently, she thought. 

“Are you telling me this in the hopes it will discourage me, or are you offering a solution, Tommy?” 

“With your permission, Your Majesty, I can make arrangements that would keep this meeting hidden from the public eye.” 

She stared back at him not quite believing what she was hearing. Tommy Sinclair had been serving her family for thirty years, and one of his duties was to protect the crown at whatever cost. It was a comfort to her now that she appeared to have an ally. She hadn’t even divulged Joe to her mother. “Yes, if you could see to those arrangements. I’d like to stay in America for at least a week, if possible.” 

“Let me verify that with Cabinet, to make sure there are no upcoming matters that would require you here. I’ll report back to you tomorrow?” 

“Yes, that will be fine, thank you.” 

“Ma’am.” He bowed and turned to go, but as he reached the door, she spoke to him again. 

“And Tommy? Why are you helping with this?” 

“I made a promise to your father before he died. He knew the transition to monarch would be a challenge for you. It can be a lonely undertaking. Your father had your mother by his side, and she was his saving grace he used to say. He asked me to help you in any way that I could.” 

She gave him a grateful smile and nodded. He bowed once more and exited the office. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

St. Regis Hotel – Washington D.C., five weeks later 

Anya shook hands with President Nixon as her car pulled up in front of the White House. He opened the door for her and wished her a pleasant evening as he shut the door. The dinner had been an enjoyable affair. She was able to speak with the president about the growing concerns in Vietnam and he was receptive to her input. She sat back in the car and looked out the window as they pulled away from the White House. 

10 minutes later she was pulling up in front of the hotel. There was a large group of paparazzi awaiting her return. Her head bodyguard approached the door and opened it and ushered her into the hotel as quickly as possible, but not before the dozens of cameras had captured shots of her entering the building. She was escorted through the lobby and into the elevator and up all the way to the penthouse suite on the top floor. The hotel had made sure to block out the rooms on the floor below her for her bodyguards, and the floor below them contained the fitness center and pool, which was closed to guests from 9pm to 9am during her stay. There were two floors separating her from any other patrons. 

She arrived at the top floor and exited the elevator. The bodyguard that was posted outside the door to her suite bowed as she approached and made his way to the elevator and down to the floor below. She entered the room and closed the door. She had been told that Joe would be arriving to D.C. the same day as the State Dinner, but she had yet to see him. She walked through the suite, past the sitting area and living rooms, and finally into the bedroom. She stopped when she entered the room. On the floor next to her bed was a suitcase. Joe had arrived, “Joe?!” She called out as she hurried through each room, but he was nowhere to be found. She was back in the sitting area near the entrance to the suite. It was then that she noticed the note on the coffee table: 

Arrived at 10:00. Taking a swim in the pool. Can’t wait to see you. 

It was now 11:00 o’clock. Anya hurried to her bedroom and removed her jewelry and state tiara, followed by her gown. She changed into a pair of silk sleep shorts and the white button-down shirt that Joe had left her. She brushed her teeth and then hurried into her ankle length navy dressing gown and pair of ballet flats. She made her way out of the room, down the hall to the elevator, and down two floors. 

The doors of the elevator opened and the glass enclosure that housed the pool came into view. The lights were dim, but she could hear the splashing. She hurried off the elevator and approached the room. In the pool she saw Joe’s figure swimming laps. She quietly entered the room and stood at the edge that he was approaching. He hadn’t yet seen her. When his head emerged from the water to take a breath to make a turn to the other side, he caught her eye, and almost inhaled the water when he saw her. She laughed. 

It quieted as they stared at each other as they both took in the moment that, after 16 months, they were finally reunited. He moved closer to the edge of the pool and reached out his hand and caught the edge of her robe and gave it a slight tug. She bent down to him until she was on her knees at the pool’s edge. He brought his hand up to her cheek, and the moment his thumb began the soft caress, they lunged towards each other. Joe stood to his full height in the pool and wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her closer to deepen their kiss. Anya opened her mouth to his and brought her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his wet hair. She felt the press of his chest against hers and felt the water begin to soak through her robe. 

After a few moments they broke the kiss and pulled back to look at each other without breaking their embrace. 

“Hello.” He said as he beamed at her. 

She gave him a teary-eyed smile and brought her hand to cup his cheek. 

“Hello.” She said tenderly as she kissed him once more. 

15 minutes later they exited the pool room hand in hand and entered the elevator. Anya blushed when the doors closed, as it suddenly felt to her as if all the air had been sucked out of the tiny space, and all that existed was the magnetic pull she always felt whenever she was near Joe Bradley. Lust pooled in her lower belly. They both looked straight ahead at the elevator’s mirrored doors and stared at one another. Joe squeezed her hand as the doors dinged open as they reached the top floor. 

The moment the door to the suite closed behind them, Joe had her pressed up against it. He kissed her deeply, and Anya moaned as she felt his hands move down her body and lift her up to wrap her legs around his hips. He moved his hands slowly up her smooth thighs, feeling their strength and softness. His left hand moved higher than the right and found its way underneath her robe and up into the bottom of her shorts. He gave the top of her thigh a squeeze and Anya broke the kiss to let out another moan. He stopped his movements and held her and watched her. She looked into his eyes as her breathing steadied. 

“Take me to bed, Joe.” 

He kissed her tenderly, and without breaking his hold of her, he navigated them through the suite to the bedroom, but past the bed and walked into the large en-suite bathroom and set her on the edge of the vanity next to the sink. He kissed her and walked over to the walk-in shower and opened the glass door and turned on the water. He took off his robe and hung it up next to the shower door. 

Anya eyed him as he walked back to her. Even though he was a year older, his figure was still strong and firm. He had a speckle of gray hairs at his temple, and Anya thought he never looked more handsome. 

“You’re staring.” He said to her. 

“You’re still a ringer, Joe Bradley.” 

He took the few steps until he was right in front of her and got down on his knees. 

She smiled down at him, “What are you doing?” 

“Kneeling before a queen.” 

He then picked up her hands and kissed each one. First their tops and then each palm. He set them down and kept his hands over them. Her legs were parted and the belt from her robe had come undone revealing to him his button-down shirt. He placed a kiss on each of her knees and then up each thigh. When he reached the edge of her shorts, he lifted his head to kiss her lips. He brought his hands up and pushed her robe off of her and then proceeded to unbutton his shirt. He kissed each breast as they were revealed to him and then helped her to stand as he slid off her shorts. She stood before him naked and she turned away from him and made her way to the shower, making sure to sway her hips. He watched her as she walked into the water. He took off his swim trunks and hung them over the edge of the tub and followed her into the shower and kissed her under the warm spray of water. 

They washed each other’s hair and body, and in between their tender touches and loving kisses, they teased each other with heated caresses. Joe shut off the water and reached out and took down the towel that hung next to the door. He brought the towel over her head and gently rubbed it over her hair and then brought it to his own head. He then wrapped the towel around her and patted her dry, and then proceeded to dry himself. He hung the towel back on its hook and they both stepped out of the shower. Before she could take a step off the bath mat, Joe picked her up and carried her back into the bedroom and placed her on the center of the bed. He crawled over her as she crawled back into the pillows and pushed down the lush comforter. Her legs opened as he lay between them, but he held himself up by his forearms as he stared down at her. 

“16 months is a long time,” she said as she caressed his cheek, “I’m sorry it couldn’t be sooner.” 

“Don’t be sorry, Anya.” 

“Is it still worth the wait?” 

He cupped her cheek and kissed her tenderly as he moved his hips forward to slip inside of her. 

They both let out a moan and stilled as they let the feel of being joined together wash over them. 

He pulled back slightly so she could look into his eyes, and he spoke against her lips as his body moved slowly and deeply and lovingly inside her, “It will always be worth the wait.” And he kissed her once more.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovely readers! Just a quick note to say I hope you are all keeping safe and healthy during these uncertain times. I’ve always been able to find comfort in stories, and I hope today, if you’re finding it especially difficult, that this story brings a smile to your face. Take care, and thank you for reading xx

Two hours later, Joe held Anya to his chest as she drifted off to sleep. The sounds of her breathing gave him peace, and Joe knew that he would only ever feel at home with her in his arms. As the minutes passed, Joe’s thoughts drifted to the 16 months that they had been separated. It had been difficult for him, but he took comfort in the letters he wrote to her, as well as the ones that he received. The days that he especially missed her, he found himself thankful for his job with American News Service, for it tended to keep him quite busy... 

A month after he had arrived back from Rome, he was sent to Florida for a week to cover the Apollo 11 launch, and while there, he spent time interviewing both Buzz Aldrin and Neal Armstrong’s families and was able to combine both the launch coverage and interviews into a twenty-five page article. 

The next month, he was flown out to Los Angeles to cover the murder of Sharon Tate. His coverage of the tragedy led to him writing an in-depth article on the infamous Manson Family. 

In October, to his delight, he covered the World Series in which his beloved Mets were victorious. 

In early December, word reached New York that Ann’s father had died. ANS had advised that they would not be sending a representative from their New York branch to cover the funeral. Joe’s only grievance about his separation from Anya was that their only form of communication was through letters. He had wished many times throughout their separation that he could have spoken to her over the phone, and when he had finally had word about the death of her father, he was crushed that he was not able to phone her to give her comfort. The only thing he could do was to compose a letter that would take just over a week to reach her. 

When it was announced that Ann’s coronation would be held in five months’ time, Joe had been promised that he would be sent to cover the story, but on May 4th, a week before he was to leave for Europe, a shooting took place at Kent University, and Joe was immediately sent to Ohio to cover the story. Joe’s expertise and professionalism made him the best candidate to cover a national tragedy. ANS instead sent a representative from their Italian brunch to cover the coronation. Up until the shooting, Joe had kept the fact that he would be attending a surprise, but the day of the shooting changed everything, and before boarding a plane to Ohio, Joe wrote a brief letter and posted it, hoping it would reach her before the big day. 

The first week of August Joe had a meeting with one of ANS’s top executives. In that meeting it was disclosed that the Italian branch of American News Service would be closing at the end of the year, and in its place, ANS would be opening a branch in Vienna. This new office would serve as ANS’s European headquarters, and Joe was offered the post of being sent to Austria to oversee the branch’s first year, and if at the end of 1971 it proved a success, Joe would have the option to stay on indefinitely to run the branch. 

Joe thought of it for all of ten seconds, and when those seconds passed, he immediately accepted. Joe loved New York, but Europe seemed to always be calling out to him. It was this fact, combined with the fact that Vienna was only a two hour plane ride from Anya’s country, that solidified his decision. He shook hands with the executives and left the office and hurried to his loft where he could immediately begin writing her a letter, but when he arrived home, there was a letter from her waiting for him that was advising that she would be in America in four weeks and wanted to know if they could meet... 

Joe came back to the present and smiled as he closed his eyes and ran his fingers through Anya’s hair. He hadn’t yet told her that he would be moving to Vienna in just four months, but couldn’t wait to see the look on her face. It would never again be 16 months or even a year before they could next see each other. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

It was the shrill ringing of the telephone that roused Joe from his sleep. With his eyes still closed, his hand sought out the phone on the nightstand, “Hello?” He said, his voice still heavy with sleep. 

“Who is this?” 

The tone of the male on the opposite end of the phone shook him and Joe opened his eyes and remembered his current surroundings. He cleared his throat, “Just a moment, please.” 

He muffled the receiver with his hand but he could still hear the man’s protests. 

He reached over to Anya and gently shook her awake, “Anya.” He whispered. 

She let out a few hums before slowly opening her eyes, “What is it?” 

“Telephone.” 

She saw his anxious look and the receiver he held and quickly grabbed the phone from him. 

“Yes?” 

Joe could not make out what was being said to her, but whoever was on the other line was very loud. 

“It’s no longer your concern,” she said sternly, “Now tell me what you want or I’m hanging up the phone.” 

The voice continued and he watched her face change from annoyance to worry, “Is he all right?!” She said urgently. 

The voice continued and her features relaxed, “Oh, thank god.... No, not for another week... Don’t you DARE talk to me like that- you have no right!” 

The yelling from the other person continued and Joe was about to intervene, but before he could she cut the man off with a sharp tone, “George, I am hanging up the phone. Thank you for letting me know. I’ll phone the school myself. Do not call me again.” She then reached over Joe and slammed down the receiver. 

She brought her hand to her face and rubbed her forehead in frustration and let out a deep sigh. Joe set his hand on her shoulder, “Everything all right?” 

“Henry broke his leg this morning playing football. He’s in the school infirmary. I need to make a call.” 

She got up from the bed and went in to the bathroom and grabbed her dressing gown and put it on as she walked out of the bedroom to find another phone in a more private area. 

Joe lay back down on the pillows and picked up the watch that he had set on the nightstand before he had gone for his swim. It was only 4 o’clock in the morning. They had probably only been asleep for a couple hours. Joe laid his head back on the pillow to wait for her to return.... 

An hour later Anya walked back into the bedroom to find Joe fast asleep. She took off her robe and set it on the edge of the bed and crawled under the covers to snuggle into his side. Joe jolted awake when she lifted his arm, “Sorry.” she said. 

“It’s all right. Is Henry okay?” 

“Mmm, yes, he’s fine. He said it happened in the middle of a match. He had just scored a goal and then tripped over a rock that was hidden in the grass. He’s more upset that he won’t be playing for a few months.” 

Joe took a beat and carefully asked his next question, “Do you- do you need to go home?” 

“No. No, he’s all right. He’s at a very good school and is getting the best care. I spoke with his doctor and she said it’s a small break and that he should be discharged in a few days. If I go home now and try to take him out of school to recuperate back in the palace it would just upset and embarrass him. He’s been looking forward to being back in a school and I don’t want to take him out if it’s not absolutely necessary.” 

“All right.... I’d understand, though, if you needed to go back early.” 

She smiled into his chest and brought her hand up to rest over his heart and ran her fingers through the sparse hair, “That’s one of the reasons I love you. You’re completely unselfish.” She kissed him in the center of his chest. Joe’s arm came around her back and his hand held her shoulder as he kissed her hair. 

They sat in silence for a few moments until Joe could no longer ignore the elephant in the room. 

“I guess the cat’s out of the bag?” 

She gave a huff of annoyance, “Yes, but I don’t care. I deserve to be happy, and George has no right to hold anything over me.” 

“He sounded-” 

She sat up from his embrace and cut off his sentence with a soft kiss, “Less talking, more sleeping.” She gave him a pleading look and he nodded and kissed her forehead. She snuggled back down into his chest and they both shut their eyes and let sleep reclaim them. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The cottage on Martha’s Vineyard was cozy and quaint; it was tucked away to give them complete privacy. They arrived in the early evening hours after a short plane ride and two-hour drive. Her private secretary had reserved the property for them for the next week, and much like the villa that she and Joe had used while in Rome, the cottage was fully stocked with food and drink and any other amenities they could need during their stay. 

The car pulled up to the driveway and the bodyguard that had accompanied them exited the car first and went inside to do a security sweep. He turned on all the lights, and after 10 minutes he came back outside and gave them the okay to exit the car. Their driver retrieved their bags from the trunk and brought them into the house while Anya spoke with the body guard. He advised her that there would be a car posted across the street in front of the driveway at all times, and if there was anything they needed, to come down to the car at any time. She thanked him and excused both him and the driver as she and Joe made their way up the steps to the cottage. 

Before Anya could open the door, Joe picked her up like he had in Rome and carried her over the threshold, “Is this going to happen every time?” She laughed as she brought her hands around his neck as she kissed him. 

“Yes, I think so.” 

He then carried her through the small cottage so they could inspect their surroundings that would be their home for the next week. It was a one level house with a bedroom, bathroom, living room, television, and kitchen. Off the kitchen there was a sliding glass door that lead on to a deck that had two white Adirondack chairs and a fire pit. 

The deck thinned out to lead down a quarter of a mile through the sand dunes and came out to the private beach. The sun was starting set as they approached the end of the boardwalk. Joe set Anya down and they took off their shoes and walked hand in hand down the steps to let their feet touch the sand. The tide was coming in as they approached the shoreline. They stood and waited for the water to flow over their feet. 

“Oh, god, that’s cold!” Anya stepped back from the water and Joe laughed as he followed her. He picked her up playfully and lay her down on her back in the sand. Her arms were still around his neck as he lay on top of her. He kissed her and then lay his head down to rest on her chest. 

“Hungry?” She asked. 

“Mmm, starving.” He then playfully nibbled the inside of her neck. 

“All right, Mr. Bradley. Dinner.” 

They both stood up and brushed the sand from their clothes. 

“I haven’t cooked in a long time.” 

“I’m guessing the staff at the palace wouldn’t know what to do if you came down to the kitchen.” 

“Quite right. Do you cook?” 

“I’ve been trying to the last few months.” 

“Would you like to help me?” 

“I’d love to.” 

They were back in the kitchen and Anya opened up the fridge to inspect its contents. 

“Ooo, there’s some lovely steaks. How does that sound?” She said as she turned around. 

“Sounds delicious.” 

She picked up the packet from the fridge and brought it to the counter. She then went through the cabinets and found a cast iron skillet, “Perfect,” she said, “There’s some vegetables in the fridge. Pick out what you want while I prepare this?” 

He kissed her on the cheek and made his way over to the fridge while Anya began to prepare the steaks. 

Thirty minutes later they sat at the kitchen table to eat. Joe had found the wine and poured them each a glass. 

He picked up his own and held it up to her, “To another holiday.” 

“To us,” she countered. 

They clinked glasses and each took a sip. 

Joe cut into his steak and took a bite and let out a moan, “Oh, that’s good. You should definitely quit your day job.” He winked at her and cut another piece. 

“Are you hiring a live-in cook?” She said causally. 

“I’m not sure I could afford you, but I’d give you free room and board.” 

“I’ll have to get back to you- the commute may be a bit much.” She winked at him as she took a bite of her steak. 

Joe inwardly smiled. The commute to which she was referring would soon be a quarter of what it currently was, “It’s an open-ended invitation.” He smiled sweetly at her as they continued to eat. 

Two hours later they both sat out on the deck in front of the fire pit. Anya was wrapped up in a flannel blanket with her feet spread out to drape over the arm of Joe’s chair. He was facing her and held one of her feet in his hands as he massaged the ball of her foot. Anya let out a moan of approval when he found a particular tender spot, “I don’t know what possessed me to wear new heels last night,” she said as she kept her eyes closed and sipped the rest of her wine and set down the glass. “The entre dinner lasted four hours, and I think I only sat for a total of 45 minutes.” 

Joe smiled as he watched her. She had consumed more glasses of wine than he, and he was enjoying her slightly tipsy, drowsy state- the state that can only be associated with the consumption of red wine. He dropped the one foot and picked up the other and continued the massage. 

“I like the nail polish.” He said as he kissed one of her toes. 

Without opening her eyes, she smiled, “I thought you might.” She had painted them a deep red. Her finger nails were shaped and manicured, with only a clear polish on top. It was rare that her finger nails were painted an extravagant color when appearing in public. Her feet, though, would always be covered, so painting her toenails, it was her little secret, and this time she painted them just for Joe. 

“That position as a live-in cook, the one with free room and board, are foot massages included?” She was half asleep as she spoke and most likely not even aware of what she was saying. He was suddenly reminded of that first night he found her asleep on the street in Rome. 

“I think that could be arranged.” He then placed a kiss on her instep. 

“Then I accept your offer, Mr. Bradley.” And with her eyes still closed, she gestured her hand out to him as if she was expecting a congratulatory handshake. Joe laughed and reached out his hand to shake hers. She then rested her head back and turned into the blanket and began to breathe slowly. She had fallen asleep. 

The fire in the pit was still burning, so Joe decided to wait before moving her into the house. Her body was completely engulfed in the flannel blanket. The only part of her body not covered were the feet that he held. Joe continued to rub her feet to keep them warm from the night’s cooling temperature. He stayed like that for an hour, listening to the sounds of the waves crashing onto the shore while caressing the feet of the woman he loved while listening to the sounds of her breathing. It was perfect. 

When the fire died down, Joe carefully extracted her feet from his lap and picked her up and carried her into the house and into the bedroom, pulling back the bedding before placing her on the bed. He pulled the sheet over her and kissed her on the lips. As he pulled back, he saw that her eyes were still closed, but a small smile was playing across her face, “So happy.” She dreamily whispered. 

“Me too.” He said. 

After Joe finished locking up the house and readying himself for bed, he carefully crawled into bed next to her, and spooned up behind her and placed a kiss on the back of her head. As he closed his eyes, he made a wish that this next week with her would pass by as slowly as possible.


End file.
